bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Silverfaust89/The Rise of the Bullworth Goths (3)
Chapter #3: English class and School tour. I rushed to English class, but I got lost; so I asked a prefect for directions. He pointed to the first floor, then went to the right. "Thanks." I thanked the prefect, then I was in the class. "I see we have someone late." Said the teacher, "Welcome to English class, everyone. I'm Mr. Galloway, we'll start with our first assignment today. This assignment will be on yourselves." I feel that this class is my sanctuary, at my old school, I aced english class; while at the same time, I sent five students into therapy, because of the short stories I wrote. "You have 60 minutes for the assignment. And begin." He added. So I wrote everything that went on, in my life. Then as fast as I knew, the assignment was done. "Alright everyone, I want one student to come up front, and speak out the paper." Mr. Galloway, asked. After almost everyone was done, and some we're good, while some I can't make out clearly. I was my turn, I went up to the board and stared at everyone in the class. "My name is Malice Blackraven, and this is me." I introduced myself to the class, "My name means 'intent to harm,' but I'm not like that. Looks can be deciving, is what they say. I moved here from Vermont, with my parents who now own a newly opened store. It's called Blackraven Antiques, located at Old Bullworth Vale. I live in a old house, that was rumored to be haunted. Thank you." I sat back down at my seat, and my classmate we're somewhat in shock. Then the bell rings. "Class dismissed." Said Mr. Galloway. I got out of the class, and met up with Beatrice. "I saw what you wrote in English class." She said, "I think it's a good way to express yourself, both pysically and mentally." "Thanks, Beatrice." I responded. Then suddenly the intercom came on. "Will all new students, please report to the main hall, for the tour. That is all." Said an middle-aged voice. "I have to get going." I said to Beatrice. "See you later." Beatrice responded. Then I left to the main hall. Once I got there, I saw four other students, who are new; just like me. Then Jimmy, Petey, and Zoe showed up. "Ok, I know you all want to check out the school, yourselves, but you might end up in a place where you don't belong. So we're here to show you around the school." Petey exclaimed. We stayed in the main building first. Jimmy said. "This is the school cafeteria, I advise not to eat the school food... unless it's the fresh fruit. Then we went outside to see the library. "This is the school library, it's the place where the school Nerds hang out, if you are smart, there's the place." Petey said. Then we went to a building named Harrinton House. The place was admazing, except for that dog. "Anyone who's not uber rich, I advise to stay away from this place." Zoe, disgustingly said. "I resent that, pauper-girl." Exclaimed a girls voice. The voice came from our crowd, it was from the blond girl. "Alison was it. If you love this place that much, why don't you join the Preps?!" Zoe shouted. "Gladly, pauper-girl." Alison responded. Alison was like Mandy, well in personallity, but judging by her social standing, she must of had connections to the Preps. "We better hope, she's related to one of the other Preps." Said Jimmy. "Why's that?" I asked. "The Preps have a history of being inbred." Jimmy replied. "Did you ever have preps like them, at your old school?" Zoe asked. "Oh hell yea." I responded, "The same thing goes with the jocks." Soon we showed up at the auto shop. "Like Harriton House, I advise to stay away if, your rich." Jimmy said, "They hate the Preps with a passion, well except for Lola." I saw the same people who we're at the school assemby, just this morning. Althought they wear black, but their not goth. "Who's that girl?" Asked a girl with auburn bob. "Which one, me or that blond preppy bitch?" I responded. "You." She said. "Well it's called goth, you slut." I responded, "You must be Lola?" "Who wants to know?" Lola asked. "We better get this tour going." Petey said. Then we went to the gym. "This place is dangerous, to be around, even to girls." Jimmy said. "I'm never interested in Gym, so I'm out of here." Said a pale and pasty boy, he was carrying an umbrella with him. I never noticed him before. "Who are you?" Zoe asked. "I'm Raven, and I'm amenic." He responded back. Raven was hot, goth hot. He had raven-black hair, that covered his left eye, he has cool blue eyes, and was wearing a the school uniform, but it was dyed entirely black. "I belive he's anmenic." I said. "I even have a doctor's note, saying everything." Raven said. Category:Blog posts